


No Promises

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Girls Kissing, Moca Teases Her Awkward Girlfriend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what else to tag its literally just fluff, literally so much fluff you'll die reading this, my favorite genre!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: Moca was awfully talkative -  and she managed to say the most embarrassing things at times.





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this finished for a few weeks now but ive been rlly self conscious about my writing recently, so i never posted it,,, still though, i hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> i take writing requests on my twitter (@hanayagay)!

“Moca? ...Moca.”

 

Allowing her eyes to flicker away from the textbook on her lap, Ran took a moment to look over at her girlfriend. Moca was seemingly asleep, head leaning back against the couch and mouth hanging open slightly. Eyebrows furrowing, Ran was just about to start cleaning up when Moca suddenly ‘woke up’, eyes flickering towards her and a small grin forming on her lips - though, that’s when Ran realized that she wasn’t  _ actually  _ asleep, but just pretending.

 

“Ran, did you really think I was asleep? Woow~ I thought you’d get angrier than that~ Booring.” Sitting up, Moca stretched her arms out in front of her, eyes screwed shut for only a moment before opening and locking onto Ran once again. 

 

“It’s not like I  _ want  _ to study… And you haven’t been taking it seriously anyways, so it didn’t really matter whether you fell asleep or not. You’d still be unproductive.” Shaking her head, Ran closed the textbook, placing it neatly in the center of her lap. “Why’d you even invite me to study if you didn’t want to?”

 

“Eehh… What if I thought it would be funner with you? Would you believe me~?”

 

“No. Also,  _ funner  _ isn’t a word.”

 

“Says you~ Didn’t you skip grammar class a lot back in the day?” 

 

“Shut up, you’re totally changing the subject! You’re such a weirdo. Why’d you invite me to study if you weren’t going to take it seriously?”

 

Moca leaned back against the back of the sofa, grinning a bit deviously as she chuckled. “Did you  _ really  _ think I wanted to study while you came over? If I actually wanted to study, I’d invite Tsugu over~”

 

“That’s harsh.” Moca scooted closer to Ran, who leaned away slightly in response. “What are you doing?”

 

“Hmm, I wonder~ Did you really agree to come study with the intent of  _ actually  _ studying~?”

 

“What do you m-"

 

“I doubt it. Ooh, Ran has such dirty secret intentions~”

 

Hit by the realization of what Moca was hinting at, Ran felt her face burn with embarrassment. Defensively, she sat up straight, turning fully towards the albino. 

 

“Wh-what?? I’m not the one here with bad intentions! That’s-!” Ran cut herself off when Moca raised a finger in front of her, wiggling it playfully.

 

“Shh~ C’mon, Ran, move the textbook for me. I can’t fit.”

 

“...What.” It was meant to be a question, but Ran was stunned by her mortification. Rolling her eyes jokingly, Moca grabbed the book herself and tossed it across the sofa. Without waiting for a response, she climbed into Ran’s lap, which earned her a cute, confused squeak from the back of Ran’s throat. Oddly tense, the vocalist squirmed beneath Moca as she was straddled, trying desperately to look away. In that moment, Ran felt as if she’d die from utter embarrassment - Moca would be the death of her, certainly so.

 

“See, isn’t this better?”

 

“N-No!”

 

“Awwe, Ran is totally blushing~ Is it ‘cause of how cute I am? I’m totally giving you heart palpitations right now, aren’t I~?” 

 

“Quit it, you aren’t! G-get off-!”

 

Moca cut her off by grabbing her cheeks and redirecting her gaze forwards. “C’mon, lemme see your eyes… They’re so pretty~”

 

“M-Moca… You’re being such an embarrassment..”

 

Her response was only a languid, dragged out hum, leaning closer to Ran and giving a few small kisses along her cheekbone. On the receiving end, the ravenette fell totally silent, only able to look away and swallow dryly. Moca slowly outlined her jawline with small, lazy kisses, before stopping right at her chin.

 

“Ra~an, you’re too quiet. C’mon, lemme hear your cute voice~.”

 

No response. In fact, Ran just turned her head away, almost like a defiant child. The comparison made Moca chuckle to herself - and although Ran didn’t know what she was thinking of, she still shot the other a glare.

 

Moca dove in again - though after littering her girlfriend’s exposed cheek with a few kisses, a light bulb lit up above her head. Grinning, she leaned in as if she were just going to kiss Ran again - but she stopped right before making contact, instead poking her tongue out and flicking it against Ran’s cheek.

 

“Moca!” Ran yelled out suddenly. Her voice wavered and cracked slightly, and Moca only laughed in reply. “God, you’re so weird!”

 

“Aww, there is it~ That cute voice I wanted to hear.”

 

“I-I-- I’m  _ insulting  _ you, Moca.”

 

“Hmm, are you  _ really _ , though? Doesn’t feel like it~.”

 

Moca sat back with a grin, while Ran just crossed her arms and turned her beet-red face away. “You’re so talkative today. Be quiet.” 

 

Breathing out another laugh, Moca reached up, tugging playfully at the other’s strip of red hair. “Mm… Naah~ Make me.” 

 

“M-make you,” Ran repeated in a mumble, bringing her hands up and rubbing at her eyes. Moca watched her expectantly, a smirk dancing along her lips. 

 

Giving up on her defiance, Ran took a moment to psyche herself up and build up some confidence before grabbing at the front of Moca’s hood and tugging her close. Moca fell forwards from the force, catching herself on the headrest behind Ran as they pressed together. From the fingers beginning to thread through black locks of hair to each curve of Moca’s body, Ran could feel  _ much _ more than her poor heart could handle, and she wished she had took into account their positioning before kissing Moca. 

 

Moca clearly didn’t mind one bit, though. She hummed happily into the kiss, practically melting into Ran’s arms. However, breathing was a necessity, and at some point the two did have to pull apart. 

 

Though breathing heavily, Moca was the first to speak up. “Y’know… Kissing me like that won’t make me any quieter. If anything, I’ll just be even louder~.” 

 

Ran huffed out a sigh, wrapping her arms around Moca and tugging her closer. “I… Changed my mind. I-I don’t mind if you make any sounds, but… Don’t be too loud.” 

 

Leaning closer, Moca accentuated her words with a mischievous smirk. “No promises~.”

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome, but be gentle please!!
> 
> comments and kudos also keep me motivated as a writer, so theyre very appreciated!


End file.
